We propose to continue to provide postdoctoral training in mineral and skeletal homeostasis to four trainees per year. Trainees will be selected from among those who have a doctoral degree, principally on the basis of their promise for a career in biomedical research in mineral and skeletal metabolism, but also giving preference to members of under- represented minority groups. Training will, as in previous years, be conducted principally by mentoring in the laboratories of faculty members of this training grant. These faculty members represent the Departments of Biochemistry (in the School of Dental Medicine), Clinical Epidemiology and Biostatistics, Medicine (Division of Endocrinology, Diabetes and Metabolism), Orthopedics (Division of Molecular Orthopedics and Metabolic Bone Disease), Pediatrics (Section or Nutrition), and Radiology. Members of the faculty collaborate with the others often, so trainees are frequently exposed to more than on discipline in the course of training. Each trainee is expected to have at least two years of laboratory training. Coursework in basic science areas is available though the University's Graduate Biomedical Studies Program and in clinical epidemiology and biostatistics though the Department of Clinical Epidemiology and Biostatistics. Trainees are expected to participate in the seminar series of their respective departments and to present their work before the faculty of the training grant.